When I left the earth
by Imjustlikeyou12
Summary: Dip -Damien x Pip- Just a little oneshot about how Pip meets Damien again. Sorry for my bad english!


**This is my first fanfic, and it's not that great, but I hope you like it somehow. :-)**

**I don't own Damien or Pip. **

_**When I left the earth**_

I saw him through my window one evening. He was standing in the rain with no coat or umbrella. He was wearing all in black, a long black shirt and a pair of black trousers. He's hair was raven black and wet of the water drops falling from the sky. I knew I had seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't put my finger on _where_.

It seemed like he was waiting for someone, even though it seemed like the person he was waiting for was not going to come. The sky was gloomy and heavy. All the clouds were hanging down and let the rain fall all over South Park. Somehow it didn't seem to stop in a while, and after an hour I couldn't stand seeing that poor guy outside all alone.

With the umbrella in my hand I went out to him, as I met him I held out my umbrella above his head and let myself into the rain and I said; "Please come inside."

He turned his head towards me so I could see his face clearly. He had five piercings on his right ear, and his lips were as pale as the skin. But it was his eyes that I recognize, and a whole movie of flashbacks ran through my head. Could it really be _him_?

Eyes like burning flames of fire with ash in the center. Eyes of hate and evil. Eyes of the first and only friend I ever had. Eyes of…

"Damien?" I whispered.

He did not seem to be surprised to see me. Not at all. As he had seen me just yesterday he said "hello" to me. And I… what was I supposed to say in times like that?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for an answer." He said.

"What kind of answer?"

"The answer of my question."

"Who's your question for?"

"It's for you."

For me? I thought, but did not say anything. If he had a question, why didn't he ask? Well, I did not want him to be standing out in the cold rain any longer.

"Why don't you come inside and ask me then."

"What's wrong with standing in the rain?"

"Is that you're question?"

"No."

"Then… what is your question?"

Now he didn't say anything more. At times like this I should just be quite until Damien says what he wants. The rain was still falling and my hair was all wet and it was cold, but yet I held the umbrella above Damien, even though he was already wet. I didn't realize that I was shaking until Damien took my free hand in both his. His hands were also cold and did not warm me at all. But it felt nice. I did not want him to let go.

"Would you…" Damien began. I leaned my head a little bit to the left just to give him a sigh that I was listening. "Would you… like to come with me and… be with me forever?"

This came as a shock for me. My eyes got wide and I couldn't stop staring into Damien's eyes to make sure he weren't joking around with me. But as always, he seemed so serious, he couldn't be joking.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm asking you if you want to come with me, and be forever with me."

"I know, but… how?"

"By coming with me to Hell."

By coming to hell means that I will be forever with Damien? That must mean I would leave everything I had behind, and never got to meet it all again. But somehow, it did not seem that difficult to choose. I mean… what _do_ I have?

"Of course…" Damien broke my thinking. "There is… a price." I looked at him. The raindrops that had hit his face looked like tears. He was a bit dark around his eyes I saw now. He looked a bit sad.

"What kind of price?" I asked, still trying to make my choice.

"You know who my father is, don't you?" He said.

"Indeed."

"And you know what _you_ are, don't you?"

"Your father is Satan, and I am a human. But I have to say that I don't understand where we're going with this."

"My father hates humans."

"Oh," I said. "Now I understand. But how can I be together with you then?" It hurt in my chest, like a snakebite. Did that mean that I had made my choice?

"As I said; there is a price. If you're willing to pay that price, you will not be human anymore." Damien explained to me. But I still did not understand. I asked him what I will become if I accepted his offer.

He sighted.

"As son of Lucifer…" He said, very clear and still. "I am not allowed to let any human inside of Hell, alive." My whole body froze. "This means… I'll have to kill you if you want to be with me forever."

"Kill me?" I felt terrified. I tried to make Damien let go of my hand, but he grabbed it even harder when I tried to pull away. I looked into his eyes, but couldn't find any emotions. He was standing there, waiting for _my_ answer.

I looked down at our hands, thinking of what I should do. If I did not go with him, will I never meet him again? That thought really hurt inside of me. By seeing him right in front of me right now really made me happy. I haven't seen him in years, and I'd missed him so much, but I haven't showed it to him. If I went with him, would that make him see how much I cared?

Lost in thoughts I did not realize how Damien's thumbs moved along my hand, even though I was looking down at them. When I woke up from my thoughts I could not feel Damien's hand at all, like he weren't there. But when I looked up, I saw him clearly right there, looking on my wet face.

I had made my choice.

"Damien…" I said. "There's much I don't have. I don't have any friends, and I don't have my real parents. I'm grades is not that good and I have never had a girlfriend. Say, do I really have anything to say goodbye to?" I knew he would not answer me. "I have made my choice, so I can make myself happy."

I took a deep breath. "Damien, please let me come with you to Hell."

I closed my eyes and opened them again, looking into the eyes of fire. He slowly removed his hands from mine, lifting them to my cheeks, holding my face so he could see it. His hands were as cold as my whole body. I did not feel his touch.

"Thank you…" He whispered in my ear, very softly. "We're leaving right away."

I nodded. I did not have anything to say goodbye to. While standing there in the rain, I dropped the umbrella on the ground, waiting for what Damien was going to kill me with. Imaginations of Damien killing me with his claws run through my mind, and I started to shiver.

Damien leaned towards me, and pressed his mouth against mine. His lips were hot, almost like they were burning. It felt like they were going to leave a wound on my own lips. My whole body was frozen and cold; the only thing I could feel was those lips of my only friend. When our lips finally separated I could breathe again. He did not let go of my face with his hands. His lips were formed in a small grin.

"Did my kiss burn?" He asked. "Did it take your breath away?" All I could do was slowly raise my head, looking into his eyes again. "I'm the Kiss of Death, but only for you." He said. "Do not fear." He softly kissed my nose.

Suddenly I felt how my heart took its last beat. It sounded just like in the movies, very loud and clear. It really hurt, and I pressed my hand against my chest. And I couldn't breathe, I tried to gasp for air but it didn't work. My legs didn't bear me anymore, so I fell, but Damien was there to catch me in his arms. A cold from my stomach wiped out the pain, spreading to every single part of my body. The callous cold embraced me tightly, made me feel empty.

"Do not fear, Pip." He said again, while pressing me against his chest. I felt very dizzy as everything went black in front of my eyes.

I don't remember if it had stopped raining when I left the earth.


End file.
